Tim kita, tim 7
by imechan
Summary: Tapi, sedetik kemudian Kau sadar akan kehadiranku di belakangmu.  Kau mencekik leherku, lalu kau merebut kunai yang ada di tanganku.  kau sudah siap untuk menancapkan Kunai beracun itu ke tubuhku.  tapi...  NaruSaku dan SasuSaku. RnR..


Haloo,

imme disini!

Imme membawakan fic oneshot yang dikit nyeleweng dari cerita aslinya. Hehe.

Di fic ini Imme nyeritainnya pake sudut pandang Sakura.

happy reading ^^

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto **(yang punya Naruto)

Genre : Hurt

Tentang kita..

Kenapa kita tidak bisa kembali ke saat yang dulu?

Aku ingin melihat sekali lagi punggung kalian bertiga dari belakang sambil berjalan..

Menatap punggung Kakashi-sensei yang berada paling depan,

dan menatap punggung Sasuke-kun dengan Naruto yang berjalan berdampingan.

Hey Naruto, Sasuke!

Apakah kalian ingat?

Dulu misi pertama kita adalah menangkap Tora-chan, kucing nakal yang suka kabur dari majikannya itu! Ku haraap kalian ingat..

Dan ingatkah kalian, saat kita menyelidiki bagaimana bentuk bibir Kakashi-sensei?

Saat itu kita sangat kompak, dan sangat konyol! Haha.

Tapi mengapa saat mengingat hal-hal seperti itu dada ku perih? Hatiku ngilu..

Tak bisa kah kita mengulang itu semua?

Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi Sasuke?

Kau membuang kami semua.

Kau lebih memilih untuk membalaskan dendam klanmu.

Aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk menahanmu pergi malam itu.

Tetapi kau tidak bergeming, kau menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan singkat.

Bahkan menoleh ke arahku pun kau enggan.

"Kau memang menyebalkan" ucapmu sambil tersenyum sangat tipis bahkan hampir tak terlihat sambil menoleh ke arahku.

Aku tersentak kaget, lalu kau pun melangkahkan kakimu ke depan lalu berjalan perlahan.

Tetapi, sedetik kemudian kau sudah berada di belakangku dan mengucapkan..

"Terimakasih, Sakura"

kesadaranku hilang saat itu juga, kau menotok titik kesadaranku.

Mungkin, saat itulah terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu, melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang seperti biasanya.

Naruto...

Maafkan aku, aku telah banyak membebanimu.

Aku membuatmu menderita.

Aku terlalu banyak membuatmu kerepotan.

Tapi kau selalu melindungiku,

kau selalu peduli padaku.

Maafkan aku Naruto, dulu aku menganggapmu seorang pengganggu.

Tapi sekarang kau adalah pahlawan untukku.

XXXX

Tubuhku bergetar karena kenangan-kenangan yang kita lalui terlintas di pikiranku.

Aku tak mampu membunuhmu.

Tanganku masih pada posisinya, yaitu menyodorkan Kunai beracun ke punggungmu, saat kau sedang memegangi matamu yang kabur, akibat pertarunganmu dengan Kakashi-sensei beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian Kau sadar akan kehadiranku di belakangmu.

Kau mencekik leherku, lalu kau merebut kunai yang ada di tanganku.

kau sudah siap untuk menancapkan Kunai beracun itu ke tubuhku.

Mata ku terpejam, aku tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku,

'Plash!'

Aku kira aku sudah mati di tanganmu.

Tapi ternyata kurang dari satu detik setelah itu, Naruto datang menyelamatkan ku.

Naruto menggendongku, mata Naruto menatap tajam ke arahmu.

Pipi Naruto berdarah, terkena goresan Kunai.

Jika saja Naruto tidak datang, ataupun terlambat 1 Detik, aku pasti sudah mati di tangan... Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke mulai bertarung.

Chidori dan Rasengan mereka beradu.

Tetapi hasilnya Seri.

Naruto dan Sasuke berbicang-bincang.

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang Naruto bicarakan, karena jarak aku berdiri jauh dengan jarak mereka.

Karena Naruto langsung melompat dan menurunkanku di tempat ini.

'Tes'

Air mataku jatuh tanpa perintah sebelumnya.

Hatiku sakit melihat mereka berhadapan sebagai 'musuh'. Bukan lagi sebagai 'teman satu tim'.

Kenangan yang kita lewati dulu terlintas lagi dipikiranku.

Dulu kalian selalu melindungiku, kalian mati-matian melindungiku saat musuh menyerang.

Dan kita selalu melindungi satu sama lain.

Aku selalu membuatkan kalian bertiga Onigiri untuk makan siang kita berempat.

Aku senang karena kalian memakannya dengan lahap.

Ingatkah kalian saat kita tidur di alam terbuka?

Bintang saat itu bertaburan sangat banyak! Sungguh indah sekali.

Mungkin hanya aku yang memperhatikan itu, karena kalian bertiga sudah tertidur lelap.

Tapi perasaanku saat itu sangat nyaman.

Saat yang menyenangkan memang terkenang disaat kita sedih.

Kenapa aku baru menyadari sekarang bahwa saat itu adalah detik-detik yang berharga?

Saat kita masih berada di tim 7.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan tim kita akan menjadi seperti ini.

Naruto, Sasuke...

Aku tau penderitaan yang kalian rasakan.

Aku mengerti..

Tapi aku harus berbuat apa?

Haruskah aku melompat dan menghalangi kalian untuk bertarung?

Tetapi itu mustahil.

Untuk bergerak saja aku tak mampu, aku hanya bisa menangis.

Aku lemah...

FIN

gomen! Ceritanya jadi Abal, Gantung dll ..

Ini kepikiran pas ngebaca komik Naruto chapter 480an .

Mengharukaan T,T

revieewws :3


End file.
